


Bread and Water

by Waterbent



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Deals with Ed's PTSD a little bit but not much, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Jewish Character, Jewish Holidays, Rosh HaShana | Jewish New Year, Tashlikh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterbent/pseuds/Waterbent
Summary: It's Ed's first Rosh Hashanah/Tashlikh since he and Al got their bodies back. He takes this opportunity to reflect on who he is, was, and strives to become, by casting away his regrets (in the form of breadcrumbs) into a lake. Winry joins him for a long discussion on spirituality and love, and Ed soon discovers that some promises are easier kept than others.





	Bread and Water

**Author's Note:**

> As most Jewish holidays go, there are many different ways to celebrate Tashlikh. A common religious observance of it involves a prayer recitation next to a body of water, and may or may not include the tossing of breadcrumbs depending on the denomination. I was raised secular (non-religious culturally Jewish), I’m Ashkenazi, and I live in the US. The way I’ve written Tashlikh in this work is exactly how my own family celebrates it, but I don’t intend for this work to be reflective of all Jewish experiences. I’m simply not comfortable writing about a religious holiday in a way I’ve never celebrated myself.
> 
> Additionally, the Kabbalistic teachings that Izumi mentors Ed and Al with are highly debated among Kabbalists and Jewish scholars. I am by no means an expert on this, and I most likely interpreted parts of this wrong due to my lack of involvement in Kabbalist communities. It’s very difficult to find detailed information on these topics if you aren’t a Kabbalist yourself, because much of the information is kept secret unless you take on the role of one (which you must be a 40+ year old Jewish man in order to do). That being said, I've read multiple interpretations of the sephirot Chesed, Gevurah, and Tiferet, and have incorporated them into this work in the ways I think Izumi would view them herself. Tiferet in particular does not connote the concept of Truth as we know it, but it can connote divinity/spirituality, and therefore connection to G-d. I imagine that after her journey to the Portal of Truth and the new power she was given in exchange for her sacrifice (circle-less transmutations via a joining of the left and right hands), Izumi interprets Tiferet as the Truth (God) sephirah, in addition to its most common interpretation of balance between expansion/restriction and compassion/discipline.

Edward Elric rested along a rotting tree trunk, gazing out into the murky expanse that was formally recognized as Lake Resembool. In his hands, he clutched a soft velvet satchel full of breadcrumbs. The previous night had been a festive blur of music, dancing, stuffing his face with crisp apples dipped in stickily sweet honey, and rejoice for the new year. Today was a different story.

He adjusted the oversized beige cotton cloak that draped over his shoulders to ensure he would stay warm in the brisk autumn breeze. The lake before his eyes sparkled in the afternoon sun, tempting and taunting Ed with memories of simpler times. He had only been five years old at his first Tashlikh celebration, but it made quite an impact on the man he would grow up to become.

_“Place the piece of bread in your hand,” his mother instructed in a patient voice, “and tear. No no, not that much. You don’t want to destroy the bread to the point there’s no crumbs left for you to use.”_

_Ed peered over at Alphonse, who seemed to be struggling to rip apart his chunk of bread at all. That was the trouble with baguette loaves; the thick crust made them impossible for their tiny hands to wrestle with._

_“Let me try,” said Ed, eager to help his brother._

_“NO!” Al protested. “I have to do it myself.”_

_“Fine.” Ed furrowed his brow and crossed his arms. “Guess you won’t have any crumbs then.”_

_Trisha looked at her boys and let out a giggle. “You two are always so eager to help each other, you’ll forget to help yourselves! Edward, you should gather enough crumbs of your own before helping your brother. I can work with Alphonse.”_

_“Alright.” Ed picked up a smaller piece he’d managed to rip off and tore away at the crust, forming flaky crumbs that tumbled down into his mother’s favorite velvet satchel. “I got some! It looks like a snowstorm!”_

_Trisha held her hands over Al’s to support them as he tore away at the bread. “I did it too!” he shouted._

_“Great job!” Trisha grinned at them both. “We can now begin Tashlikh.”_

_“What’s Tashweek?” Ed perked up with curiosity._

_“It’s a holiday of self-reflection and growth,” Trisha spoke in a soothing voice. “As you throw each breadcrumb into the water, think of a part of yourself you don’t like. You’re throwing that part of yourself away into the lake. It’s no longer a part of you. You’re free to learn and grow without it holding you back anymore.”_

_“What?!” Ed snapped. “How is a breadcrumb a part of me if I never ate it?”_

_Trisha laughed. “That’s a good question. The breadcrumb isn’t part of your physical body, but it represents a piece of your soul. By throwing it into the water, you’re making a promise to yourself to work on that part you want to get rid of until it’s gone. The truth is, you can only REALLY get rid of pieces of yourself you don’t like through hard work.”_

_Ed and Al groaned in unison. “WORK?!”_

_“It’s not so bad! You get to choose whatever you want. It can be anything.” Trisha picked up the satchel and turned to her sons. “Do you have anything you feel bad about right now? Any regrets?”_

_Ed recalled the night before, when he’d taken the last slice of raisin challah from Al, and Al had thrown a tantrum over it. His mother had sided with Al; once scolding Ed for taking more than his fair share, and twice for upsetting his brother. “Yes,” he nodded. “I do.”_

_“Alright,” Trisha said, holding the bag out to him. “Take a breadcrumb and throw it into the lake.”_

_Ed scoured the satchel for the biggest one, held the dry flake in place between his left thumb and index finger, and tossed it in. A few drops of water dribbled up before the lake gulped it down._

_“Good job!” His mother leaned down to kiss his head. “How are you feeling now?”_

_“I dunno.” Ed’s stomach started to grumble. “I’m hungry.”_

_“Well, I brought along a snack for when you boys are finished.” Trisha opened the picnic basket and revealed three wrapped sandwiches._

_“YAY! SNACK!” Ed and Al cheered._

_“Not quite yet.” Trisha closed the basket. “Alphonse, would you like to throw a breadcrumb in the water? You can have your snack afterwards.”_

_“Okay!” Al grabbed a handful of breadcrumbs and tossed them in all at once. They sprinkled down and gently floated on the still water, forming a concentrated area of overlapping ripples. “I’m done now!” He turned around to hug his mother._

_Trisha held him in her arms and chuckled. “You know you’re supposed to think of a part of yourself to work on while tossing them.”_

_“I did!” Al insisted. “I want to be a better alchemist! Like Big Brother!”_

_“That’s a very noble goal.” Trisha stroked his hair and kissed his forehead. “It’ll require a lot of hard work, but you can do anything if you set your mind to it.”_

_“You’ll never be as good as me!” Ed shot back. “I’m going to be the greatest alchemist who ever lived!”_

_“Oh yeah? Well you better work on getting TALLER first!”_

_“Boys, please!” Trisha sighed. “You’re both very talented alchemists, but right now it seems more than anything you’re just hungry.” She opened the picnic basket and pulled out three plastic plates, placing a sandwich on each one. “Be sure to drink your milk,” she reminded her sons as she picked up the bottle and set aside a cup for each of them. “It will make you big and strong enough to become the best alchemists you possibly can.”_

 

* * *

 

 

Ed tugged at the velvety opening of the breadcrumb satchel, releasing himself from his bittersweet nostalgia. He returned his gaze to the lakefront and squinted his eyes against the blaring sun. As the still water glistened in the afternoon light, Ed felt a wave of fatigue wash over him. He had fought so long and vigorously for this day—the first Rosh Hashanah since getting Al’s body back—yet he still couldn’t believe he deserved the break everyone was telling him he’d earned. Not yet, anyway.

He glanced down at the red velvet satchel and slid his index finger through the opening at the top, watching the black drawstring cords slip away and fold into the inner layer of the bag. He retrieved a breadcrumb and carefully placed it between his right thumb and index finger. What did he wish to rid himself of this year? There were too many things to count. His arrogance? His inability to accept help from others? His temper? His stubbornness? His disdain for authority? All of these had been points of criticism he’d received from others over the past year. But what mattered most to _him?_

 _You darling idiots. It’s okay to hurt,_ a familiar voice echoed through his head. It was Teacher’s. Ed immediately knew which part of himself he had to dispose of.

 _I once used to think of myself as a god,_ he thought to himself. _All I did was push others away because I thought I was above receiving help, or that it was my burden alone to bear. This year, I will learn to let others in._ With that thought, the breadcrumb flew from his right hand and splashed into the water in one swift motion. That was one.

 _I’m sorry. I didn’t expect to be so useless,_ a devastated voice pushed through Ed’s mind.

 _Colonel,_ Ed grumbled to himself as he selected another crumb. _You may be an ass, but you taught me a valuable lesson. True strength is a testament of will, not power. I no longer have my alchemy, but I can’t go on using skill as a substitute for my own inner strength. This year, I will develop a sense of determination free from any powers people think make me special. After all...I AM just an ordinary human. That’s all I’ve ever been, and all I ever WILL be._ The second breadcrumb danced along the edge of the water before bobbing beneath the surface. That was two.

 _Keep moving, brother._ A familiar, comforting voice reverberated in Ed’s mind several times before morphing into a sharpened pang of remorse.

 _Alphonse._ Ed's chest clenched up and tightened. He could feel his breath slipping away from him as his stomach twisted into knots. _I’m so sorry, Al. I know you don’t blame me for what happened, but after everything I put you through, can I ever forgive myself? I promise you, the first thing I’ll do when I get home is help you with whatever you need. Food, chores, your rehabilitation exercises...anything. I’ll even get you a cat. We can call it a Rosh Hashanah present. Do people even give Rosh Hashanah presents? Well, they do now! No one deserves one more than you anyway!_

Ed drew in three deep breaths in an attempt to release himself from his agony. He unclenched his right hand and examined the lines etched into the surface of his palm. _This year,_ he thought to himself, _I will learn to forgive myself. But I won’t forget. I’ll never, ever forget._ As the third breadcrumb splashed into the water, Ed’s eyes locked in on his own distorted reflection until the crumb dipped below the surface. It was time to move on.

 _Dummies,_ a gleaming fourth voice sobbed out. _Welcome home!_

_Winry. If only you knew..._

Ed gaze wandered from the lake to the sky. Its hue had faded from the bright, saturated blue of Resembool’s summer heat to a more delicate and muted autumn tone. He lowered his eyes slightly to meet the horizon, entranced by the sun’s reflection dancing across the still lake.

_“The sea and the sky may not always be in perfect harmony with each other,” Izumi’s voice boomed through Ed’s memory, “but it would be impossible to have one without the other. They are connected, just as the rest of the world is. And the point at which they meet is among the most beautiful of life’s gifts.”_

_“But why do they fight? Like the storm we met you in?” asked ten-year-old Ed._

_“Dear child,” Izumi scoffed, “what is life, if not just one long fight?”_

_Ed turned his head to face his little brother, who stood to the right of him on their teacher’s front lawn. Alphonse looked intrigued by what she had to say._

_“Now,” Izumi instructed, “hold out your hands in front of you.” She extended her hands away from her torso, her elbows folded in and her palms facing up. Ed and Al obeyed, copying her form. “Hold up your right hand.” She flexed her forearm inward by ninety degrees and her right hand landed directly in front of her face, rotated so her open palm now faced her left arm. Once again, the two brothers followed along in curiosity._

_“Your right hand is the sephirah known as Chesed, or Compassion. When you extend it out to others, you grant them your love and allow for a meaningful connection to form between you.”_

_Chills ran down Ed's spine as the afternoon breeze tousled his hair. He studied the dark smudges imprinted all over his palm, wondering if it mattered at all that his hand was dirty._

_“Now, hold up your left hand.”_

_Ed's head shot up, his eyes immediately met with Izumi flexing her left forearm before him. Her palm inched in front of her face and rotated to face her right hand. Ed and Al scrambled to dutifly copy her movements._

_“Your left hand is the sephirah known as Gevurah, or Power. This gives you the discipline and judgement necessary to repel those unworthy of your goodness, should they try to take advantage of it.”_

_Ed admired the way the skin on his left hand glistened in the afternoon sun._

_“And finally, put your hands together.” Izumi clapped her hands in front of her face and retained them in a stature resemblant of praying. Once more, Ed and Al did as she did._

_“You have created Tiferet, or Balance. Beauty. Divine glory. Perhaps even_ …Truth. _Neither Chesed or Gevurah can exist in harmony without being equally matched by the other. You must achieve a balance between them, by reaching out to others to give your love and restricting it to only those you judge worthy of it.”_

_Ed watched on in awestruck wonder as his teacher clapped her hands together one final time, fell to her knees, and placed her palms on the ground in front of her. Dashes of electric blue lightning shot up around her composed form, outlining the edges of a perfect circle with Teacher in the center. As the lightning fizzled away, Izumi emerged from the grassy earth with a freshly forged dagger clasped in both her hands._

_Ed’s mouth fell open in complete and utter bewilderment. She had just performed a transmutation without drawing a circle! How was this possible? Ed wondered. Will I ever be this good?_

_“This balance,” Izumi concluded, “is your ultimate strength as an alchemist. Do not stray from it.”_

Ed snapped his eyes open, disrupting himself from his own daydream.

 _Where was I?_ he recalled. _Ah, yes. Well, Teacher, you were right. Without balancing compassion and discipline, I never would’ve gotten as far as I did...as an alchemist. But I have a new source of strength now. One that will help me be a better_ human.

Ed picked apart a tiny chunk of bread and ripped it into two pieces, readying himself to toss it into the lake. _Here’s to you, Winry. I owe you the truth. This year, I will overcome my cowardice and finally tell you how I really feel._

Perfect circles gasped open around the crumb's landing point. The water breathed out to Ed as the ripples expanded, then contracted, only to finally wash away and fade into nothingness.

That made four.

 

* * *

 

 

“I hope I’m not interrupting,” a soothing voice broke out behind him. Ed craned his neck around to locate its source, and was met by Winry peering over him behind his tree trunk bench. “Mind if I join you?”

“No, go ahead.” Ed scooted to the right along the decaying log, his black pants snagging against the sharp wood splinters sticking up from it.

“Did you already throw your breadcrumbs in?” she asked. Ed clenched his jaw. The irony of her timing was impeccable.

“Yeah,” he nodded, remaining as blasé as possible. “You want any?”

“Sure!” She smiled warmly at him. “But first, I gotta know, what parts of yourself did you throw away?”

Ed snapped his head around to face her. “I don’t see how that’s any of your business, Winry!” He could feel his face growing rapidly more heated and flushed by the second, and prayed that it wouldn’t show on the outside. “Besides,” he mumbled, “it doesn’t work if you tell other people.”

“What?!” Winry folded her arms and pursed her lips. “Why not? That doesn’t make any sense at all.”

Ed froze. His mother had never told him whether or not he was allowed to share his discarded pieces with others, he had always just assumed he wasn’t supposed to. Once he and Al had gone on to celebrate the High Holy Days with Teacher Izumi, she’d practiced by tossing her breadcrumbs in complete silence, and Ed and Al had simply followed her example.

“Well,” he started, “I see the act of atonement as a deal between myself and God— _IF_ there even is one! So if there is, he’d know all about my regrets anyway. And if there isn’t, they’re just kept to myself. Either way, it’s no one else’s business.”

“But see, that’s what I don’t understand.” Winry sounded confused. “Why do you view Tashlikh as a holiday of atonement in the first place?”

Ed stared at her blankly and blinked. For once, he couldn’t think of anything to say in response.

“My parents always taught me that this holiday was about personal growth,” Winry began. “You can’t grow if you’re so busy wallowing in your own regrets that you can’t move past them. And besides, telling those closest to you about your goals and aspirations gives them the chance to help you achieve them. You can’t do that if you keep everything to yourself.”

“I suppose not.” Ed hunched his back forward and placed his chin in his hands. “But isn’t it your own job to criticize yourself in order to learn and grow? No god can do that for you. Having regrets helps you remember that.”

“Well, yes...” Winry unfolded her arms and placed them on either side of her frame at the edges of the bench, then turned her torso to face Ed. “But Tashlikh isn’t so much about self-criticism, it’s a transition point between who you once were and you will become. And the best way to begin your transition is to reflect on what’s most important to you, and reach out to _who’s_ most important to you. Not silently wallow in your own guilt.”

Ed’s heart skipped a beat upon the word “who.” A heated, tingly sensation took hold and spread throughout his chest cavity. He wanted so badly to tell Winry how important _she_ was to him, but he found himself at a loss for words.

“Ed,” Winry pleaded, “you don’t have to do this alone.”

_Wow Winry. You just HAD to show up right after I promised to throw away my cowardice and tell you how I feel. I suppose this is God’s way of testing me. You win this round, God, you jackass._

“Well,” Ed began, his voice starting to tremble, “would you care to prove your theory?”

“What do you mean?” Winry squinted at him suspiciously.

“Throw in a breadcrumb.” He held out his left hand to open the satchel to her. “Toss away a part of yourself you want to get rid of. Tell me what it is, so I can help you. And we’ll see what happens.”

“Alright, fine.” Winry reached into the satchel and pulled out a single dry flake. She rose from the log and bounced to the edge of the water with a determination in her step that Ed recognized whenever she was serious about something. He slowly regained his stance and followed behind in anticipation.

“I’m going to stop being ashamed of crying so much!” Winry grinned at him as the bread flew from her hand and plonked into the lake.

“What?!” Ed cried out. “That’s ridiculous!”

“How is that ridiculous?!"

“You can’t just stop being embarrassed of having such intense emotions all the time. It’s unrealistic! And besides, who says your shame isn’t stopping you from crying even more than you already do?”

“That’s exactly the point, Edward.” Winry put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes at him. “There’s no shame in showing others how much you care for them. Or at least, there shouldn’t be. That’s why I’m throwing away my shame.”

“You know, it's funny. A year ago, I definitely would’ve disagreed with you. I probably would’ve even teased you and called you names over it too.”

Winry opened her mouth slightly in confusion and defensiveness.

“But I’m a different man now. And for once, I think I know exactly what you mean.”

She closed her mouth, the corners turning slightly upward in relief. “How about I throw in another one?”

“Be my guest.” Ed held out the open satchel to her.

Winry retrieved a breadcrumb out and held it up to her eye to examine it as if it were an automail screw. She tossed it into the lake with ease, releasing a breath of solace upon its landing.

“What did you throw away this time?” Ed asked.

“It’s a secret.” Winry smiled at him with a hint of deviousness. “But you’ll find out soon enough.”

“What’s  _that_ supposed to mean?”

“Exactly what I said! And besides, why can’t you ever be patient with anything?”

“Is that a challenge?” Ed raised up the satchel of breadcrumbs in front of him, and watched Winry’s eyes widen in shock as he pulled one out, dramatically flung it into the water, and bowed the moment it splashed in. _Goodbye, impatient side._ Winry burst out laughing, and Ed couldn’t help but join in with her. Their laughter bubbled up and simmered down with a stark synchronicity that was comforting for both of them.

“Tell you what.” Ed shuffled closer to Winry and nervously shifted the satchel back and forth between his hands. “Let’s both throw one in together. At the same time.”

“Well...alright. That could be fun, I guess.”

Ed stuck his fingers in to draw a crumb out, with Winry immediately following behind him. He felt a jolt of lightning spark through his body upon the moment their fingers met. Winry’s face flushed to a bright rosy hue as they both scampered to retract their sweaty fingers from inside the bag.

“What should we throw away?” Winry asked.

“Does it matter?”

“I don’t suppose so, I was just wondering if there was anything specific you wanted to focus on.”

“Well, since you asked, I threw in four breadcrumbs before you even arrived. I think I’m good.” Ed kicked the gravel in front of him with his heavy black boot, watching as a cloud of dust formed around his left foot.

“And the ‘challenge’ you accepted makes five,” Winry teased him.

“Yeah, so this one’s six,” Ed’s voice trailed off. “That’s a lot of promises to keep…”

“Oh, Ed.” Winry slowly shook her head and stared at the ground. “You don’t have to, it’s only symbolic. Just focus on being a better person in any ways you can, and nothing else matters.”

“I wish I could believe that. I really do.” Ed clenched the breadcrumb in his left hand until its scratchy surface dug into his skin. “But experience tells me I still have a lot to learn. And I’m willing to make those promises if that means I can.”

Winry softened her posture and clasped her hands together in front of her. “Well, we don’t have to do this.”

“But I want to.” Ed shut his eyes to avoid her gaze. “You told me, I don’t have to do this alone.”

“Alright,” Winry reassured him, and Ed could practically hear her smile gleaming at him. “On the count of three, we toss.”

“Alright,” he agreed, opening his eyes.

“One..." Winry began.

“Two..." Ed followed.

“THREE!” they shouted in unison.

The crumbs flew from their fingers and splashed into the water in perfect sync, drawing perfect circles that breathed and sighed out to them.

The wind slowly picked up and rushed through the woods. A chilling breeze churned through the treetops, carrying the leaves’ secrets out to the lake. Ed focused his gaze on the rippling water before their eyes, and wondered if Winry could see the same thing he saw: A joining of their souls through sharing their lives together, pieces of themselves they didn’t like and all. Would that be enough to keep his promise?

“It’s getting late,” Winry’s voice shattered the silence. “Are you ready to go back?”

“You go on ahead.” Ed stuffed the satchel into his cloak pocket, refusing to break his gaze from the rapidly fading ripples. “I’ll catch up with you in a bit.”

“How’s your leg doing?”

Ed paused. “What?” His head shot up immediately.

“I said, how’s your leg doing? Any problems I should know about?”

Ed breathed in sharply through his nose. “No,” he trembled. “It’s fine.”

“Ed…”

“What?” he pushed out in a flat tone.

“Nevermind,” Winry sighed. “I’ll see you at home.” Her heel pivoted and bobbed back to the edge of the rocky trail, pacing herself as if she were expecting him to stop her. Once again, her timing was impeccable.

“Winry,” Ed blurted out, the flushed heat returning to his face and his throat clenching up in desperation. His knees began to wobble from a weakness that quickly spread throughout the ever-growing pit in his stomach. “Wait..."

“Yes?” She turned back to face him.

 _You may have won this time, God,_ Ed thought to himself. _But don’t be mistaken for a second. Someday I’ll get you back for what I’m about to do._

His lungs collapsed in a shaky exhale as he carefully sauntered over to Winry, his left thigh throbbing in pain upon each step. His insides churned and boiled, screaming at him to stop and keep going all at once, but he pressed on in determination. Sparks sizzled up inside his chest as he placed his hands along her tender shoulders. His whole back was overtaken by a rush of heat, but he ignored the sensation and endured his heart's leap as he embraced her soft form. His heart burned up as Winry’s arm’s fell across his body, her fingers grazing along his back. She pulled his chest up against hers and gently massaged his shoulder blades, resting her head against his. Ed pushed out a breath of relief and buried his hot face into her neck, nuzzling her skin and inhaling her comforting scent. His fingers quivered upon meeting her silky hair.

“Thank you,” he whispered into her shoulder, “Thank you for always believing in me. Even when I couldn’t believe in myself.”

“Ed…” Winry sniffled and clutched him harder, her blue eyes swelling up with tears. “Of course I believe in you, you dummy!”

“I know.” Ed shifted his weight and slowly rocked her back and forth, stroking her lower back. “But you still deserve some thanks for it.”

Winry returned the rocking. She slid her hands down his back and pulled her head away from his chest, while Ed released her from his embrace and caught a glimpse of her gentle smile. Their hands met in front of their bodies and interlocked with an unspoken magnetism between them, only matched by their warm, tender gazes into each other's eyes.

Ed felt his stomach drop. _This is the first time Winry has felt my real right hand. After all these years of being my automail mechanic, she never—_

Winry grasped his right hand with both of hers and stroked each one of his fingers. They tingled from the sensation of her flesh upon his own. How long had he waited for this moment?

“Your hand,” Winry whispered, running her thumb and index finger along the lines and crevices in his palm. “It’s so...soft.”

“Well...being stuck in a timeless dimension where it can’t age or get injured certainly has its advantages.”

“You sure you don’t miss the automail at all? Not even a little?”

Ed gently craned his neck and took in one last glance at the lake, now a fiery orange from the sun setting behind the hills in the distance. The ripples had stopped, but there were new ones far more permanent, waiting to be lived together once they returned. “I’m sure,” he nodded.

Winry peered into his eyes and released his hand. “Good,” she said, her smile growing slightly facetious. “Now I only have to worry about you breaking your leg!”

“Aw come on, that’s not fair!” Ed protested. “I haven’t broken it since you fixed it last spring!”

“That was what, all of six months? A new record for you!”

Ed had no response, she really had won this time. He drew the satchel of breadcrumbs from his pocket, tore it open, and released a handful directly into her face. Winry let out a scream and scooped up a pile of crisp brown leaves from the edge of the trail, shrieking and hurling the bunch directly at him. Ed groaned and brushed the leaves off his cloak while flicking each one right back at her.

Winry took off in a leap, bouncing and racing down the trail to dodge his brittle foliage attacks. Ed jogged after her at a leisurely pace to ensure his leg wouldn't betray him.

"You can't catch me!" Winry teased him.

"Maybe I'd be able to if my AUTOMAIL MECHANIC actually BUILT MY LEG RIGHT FOR ONCE!!!"

Winry spun around and flung a small rock from the leaf pile in his direction. Ed yelped as he ducked to dodge it, but not before sliding up to her along the slippery trail gravel.

Winry stopped running and smirked at him while she allowed for him to catch up. She opened up her arms as he approached, and Ed collapsed into her sturdy frame. Both of them panted and quivered while they caught their breath. Their eyes met as they melted into each other’s heated trembling embrace one final time, until the flush of their cheeks faded, and their hearts beat in sync once more.

“ _Now_ I’m ready to go back,” Ed smiled at her, folding his hand into hers. “Together.”

“Together,” Winry beamed in agreement, interlacing her left fingers into his right.

Some new year’s promises were meant to be kept.

**Author's Note:**

> It should be noted that each person Ed throws a breadcrumb in for (with the exception of Winry) was deemed a "sacrifice" in the final arc of Brotherhood/the Manga. They all committed alchemy's greatest taboo of human transmutation, they all opened up the Portal of Truth, and they all lost a part of their body in exchange for learning the secrets of the universe—including Ed. This is the literal manifestation of "throwing away a part of yourself" in its truest form, which is why I chose Izumi, Roy, and Alphonse respectively. Once Ed resolves to forgive himself for hurting Alphonse, he's able to move past throwing away parts of himself based on the lessons he learned from the "sacrifices" over the past year, and look toward the future by throwing in a breadcrumb on Winry's behalf instead.


End file.
